<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Визуал G-PG13] SS Britannic by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105219">[Визуал G-PG13] SS Britannic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020'>WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean Liners - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Colorization, Gen, Ocean Liners, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллаж-колоризация</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Ocean Liners 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Визуал G-PG13] SS Britannic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/SS_Britannic_(1874)">SS Britannic (1874)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
    
  </p><p>
    <a class="txt21b" href="https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2021/02/d409004600a912446361dddf0ca71476.png">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>